Love, Lust and Jealousy
by Delectable Damnation
Summary: This is the story of the Lovinglust of Sanzo and Goku, the Lustylove of Hakkai and Gojyo and the Jealousy of Yi Lan. UPDATED Jan. 2007
1. Chapter 1

She yells for him to speed up, for he seems to be lagging a bit. He thinks to himself that men are much easier to… handle. She has stopped and is angrily stomping her foot as he, stumbling, finally reaches where she stopped.

"Hakkai! How long does it take to walk," she yells sourly.

As she glares at him she suddenly melts, her angry expression soon molding into a lustful stare as she drowns in the pools of emerald.

Crash! Within a second the forty plus pounds of bags that was dumped upon him during the weekend mall outing came crashing to the floor as she, or what appeared to be, pounced on him. She viciously sucked on his lower lip as he tries to regain balance.

Hakkai pulled away and nervously looked around and whispered, "Not here, not in the mall!"

She halts all previous movements and snaps here fingers internally. Thinking _'Damn, I almost got him this time… oh well.'_ She looks at him with a sudden distaste and a 'how could you reject me' look.

Hakkai is now feeling extremely aroused and is having a hard time containing himself, his heart rate has at least doubled and his jean have gotten considerable tighter in the groin region.

He gives a sullen sigh and picks op the dejected bags.

"May we return home now," he asks quite calmly considering what he feels inside.

She looks up at him slightly pouting and nods reluctantly, still sad that he didn't attack her back. Though, knowing Hakkai, she would never expect him to show such indecency in public.

Upon their arrival, a brunette teen comes flying from the house to greet Hakkai and Yi Lan.

Huge gold orbs overwhelm emerald as a knowing question flies from the boy mouth.

"Did ja' get any pork buns? Did ja' did ja' did ja'?"

Hakkai, knowing the question and already having a response is unable to answer and finds himself chuckling at the boy's antics. He is jumping up and down, not only that but is also, at the same time, spinning in circles.

And of course following this monkeys laughs and shouts, the voice that makes everyone cringe, came ringing through the door.

"Shut the hell up you stupid monkey, or a chunk of lead will!"

The priests irritated voice is coated with disdain.

Yi Lan ruffles the young boys hair before kneeling and getting really close to his face and saying one simple word that will choose the mood for the monkey for the rest of the day.

"Yes!"

The monkey, already hysterically happy before is now uncontrollable, running around yelling yippy and what not.

Hakkai's painted face seems to have a genuine smile as he watches Goku jump around with delight. Then a gasp escapes the brunettes lips as arms wrap around his waist and lips applied to his neck.

"Gojyo…"

That's all that seems to be capable to come out. Then another gasp as Gojyo slips a hand down the front of Hakkai's jean feeling the large bulge that was created earlier and now added to.

Gojyo whispers heatedly into the healers' ear "What's this? A present, for me?" He smirks almost evilly as a sweep of red brushes Hakkai's cheeks.

"If you two don't knock that off, or at least take it to your room, I will happily add a new hole for you two to fuck with."

The kind voice of the blonde priest has filled the air silencing everyone.

Yi Lan asks Goku to get the bags from Hakkai and take them to the living room, which he does, only after a scowl from Sanzo. As she watches Sanzo and Goku disappear into the house she follows suit, but not without taking one last look at the two lovers.

Hakkai, still blushing, has grabbed the kappas wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants then whispers to Gojyo as he covers his growing erection.

"We need to go to your bedroom…now."

Gojyo grins evilly with obvious want in his eyes, nodding before Hakkai even asked the question.

As they enter the house, Hakkai greets Sanzo with a small hello then excuses himself to retire for the evening with Gojyo hot in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Once Goku hears the door close, he walks speedily over to Yi Lan. She is sitting on the edge of the couch looking very disappointed with herself. Goku, of course, asks her what was wrong as just as she started to talk he asked her if she succeeded. 

Now Sanzo, just sitting a little bit away in his proclaimed chair, has zoned in on what Goku has just said.

'_Did she succeed..? In what?'_

In hushed tones she explains.

"No Goku, he is still resisting me. No matter how I try. I kisses him in the mall and he simply pushed me away…"

Now Sanzo is really interested. He knows it is none of his business but he couldn't care less.

"Well, did you try giving him a surprise pounce," Goku asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, I did in fact. That was when I slipped him a kiss. But still no reaction. I don't think he cares for me at all." As Yi Lan finishes her last word she rests her head on her palms.

Sanzo is now mad that he has heard this gossip, but doesn't know whom it's about.

"Hey Yi Lan? Why do you chase after Hakkai anyways? You know we will be leaving soon and he will be gone. So why do you do it?"

Jackpot. Now Sanzo knows it is Hakkai, but knowing that it is Hakkai he doesn't care so much.

"Because, my young Goku, he is an ideal man. He is as attractive to the eye as he is to the mind. You see, he is very smart and he knows how to treat a woman."

Sanzo gives an amused grunt. Yi Lan then proceeds to glare viciously at him.

"Is that the only reason to try and take him away from Gojyo? I mean, they have been together for a while and love each other and stuff."

"I know…. But I can't help myself. So putting this aside, how 'bout we put all of the things I bought and put them away?"

"Oookayyy…." Goku sighs getting up as slowly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Jeez Hakkai, you seem so desperate." Gojyo says watching his brunette lover begin to undress. "How about we take it slower, I mean it's not everyday you ask me to have sex so early."

"I apologize Gojyo, but she… attacked me agaai…. mmmf."

Hakkais' speech is cut short as his lips are caught by Gojyos. The kappa presses his thigh onto Hakkais rather large erection as he speaks.

"No need to apologize babe, or talk for that matter. Moaning works for me."

Before he finishes his sentence a throaty moan escapes Hakkais' mouth.

"Heh, just like that" Gojyo says with a crooked grin. Hakkai, now almost to a full erection, is almost crying due to lack of space.

"Gojyo!"

Hakkai pleads to rid him of his pants, and fast. Gojyo, knowing full well what Hakkai wanted, took his time and began kissing the healers neck. He slowing rubbed the palm of his hand on Hakkais groin smirking at every desperate moan that was released.

Finally, not being able to stand it any long, the brunette began to unbutton his jeans. But again Gojyo stopped him and applied more pressure to the swollen member.

Hakkai, just about to let loose another moan; he was soon caught in another kiss. This time deep, as the crimson haired mans tongue asks for entry, sliding it across the healers' lips. Hakkai soon complies and within a second his mouth is being explored.

As they kissed crimson met emerald as they gazed into each other's half lidded eyes.

Gojyo removes his hand from its spot on Hakkais groin and places it on the healers' ass. Then very slowly pulls Hakkai close so that their crotches met and pressed on one another. As a result to this Hakkai moaned into Gojyos mouth, causing chills to run along the kappa's spine.

That moan caused Gojyo to harden further and moan himself.

This caused a domino effect after each moaned the other would.

Finally, after a few minutes of moaning Gojyo slowly begins to unbutton Hakkais pants as Hakkai does the same thing to Gojyo.

Now that Hakkais pants have been dropped along with his boxers, Gojyo gets to his knees, ready to torture Hakkai like he never has before.

TBC...

Yeah... I know the Chapters are Short, but you will have to deal with it! The next one will be done soon, so no worries there! Thanks for reading!

Tanya


	3. Chapter 3

Yi Lan bellows from the kitchen.

"Monk, if you don't help to put these groceries away, you get none of what we bought!"

Sanzo huffs loudly, showing his response clearly through that one sound. She sighs and decides to start up a conversation with Goku.

"Hey Goku, why is Sanzo so… mean?" She says this soft enough so that the blonde priest can't hear.

The young brunette is ignorant of her attempt to keep the monk out of this and states his opinion loudly, "It's because Sanzo eats to many lemons. You would be mean too if your mouth was always sour!"

Upon hearing his name, the droopy-eyed monk hones in on them. Automatically he begins to catch flames of rage.

Yi Lan looks at the certain monkey with slight confusion. _'What is he talking about….. lemons?'_

"Goku," she says with a hint of amusement in her voice, "You don't grow that harsh just be eating lem…." She fails to finish her sentence as an angry Sanzo stomps into the kitchen blazing with rage wielding his fan.

He stops at the entrance to the kitchen and glares at Yi Lan with the most horrifying look.

"Why the hell are you talking about me?" Sanzo yells.

Yi Lan looks at him with crystal blue eyes "I'm sorry Sanzo. But I couldn't think of anything to talk about…"

Then monk glares at her then says, "If I ever here you talking about me again… I'll… I'll do whatever comes to mind!" With that he stomps out of the kitchen fuming with rage.

The tall woman looks at Goku as though se is about to burst with tears. "I didn't mean to make him mad.."

The boy then shakes his head then suggests that she should talk with Hakkai about it.

"Hm… Maybe I should… But I can't bother him… he already got mad at me today at the mall."

" I'll get him Yi Lan! I know Hakkai will help!" Goku smiles. "He always helps other people!"

Goku ran out the door before the woman could say anything else. She sighs to herself as she starts to put the items away.

* * *

Meanwhile.. 

Gojyo softly runs his fingers up Hakkais thigh, just barely making contact with the healers skin. This caused Hakkai to moan a softly

The kappa, happy with the response now drags his fore finger on the underside of Hakkais arousal. A gasp was released for the healers' lips followed by a deep groan.

Gojyo smirks and leans forward kissing the healers' navel and "accidentally" rubs up against the brunette.

Hakkai moans again, only with a bit more passion. Then Gojyo moves down to the prize, he puts his mouth around the first three inches though doesn't touch Hakkai at all. Then the kappa draws in breath, holds it for a second then slowly breathes hot, moist air onto Hakkais member.

The healer moans loudly, his knees buckling.

He falls forward onto the red head. Gojyo catches him, then picks him up and takes him to the bed where the kappa doesn't have to worry about Hakkai falling.

"…Gojyo…"

Hakkai looked up at the kappa and moaned his name once more in a desperate voice.

Gojyo then smiled the most evil lust filled smile, thinking again that his prey had come to him tonight.

"It's already babe, you just have to moan. I'll do everything else."

He lays the healer on the bed then, remembers something.

"Be right back, just lie there while I get something," Gojyos says with a smirk. Hakkai watches the kappa walk away, then closes his eyes. _'What have I gotten myself into…'?_

Gojyo returns less then a minute later holding something. He places it on the nightstand then climbs onto the bed, gently cupping Hakkais face.

"You can't escape me tonight, Hakkai. I'm not letting you go until either of us pass out from pleasure, or exhaustion, which ever comes first." Gojyo says with a smirk then kisses the brunette lightly.

* * *

tbc. 

Muahahaha! You have to wait to see more! Don't worry, at 3 in the morning is when I write best. And I'm always awake at that time Though, I don't see how that has any relevance.. I shall give you the next piece soon! Oh, I apologize for this being so short. But who knows how many chapter I'll have!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n I am sooo sorry that it took so long to get another chapter posted.. not only that but this is also a really short and not so great. The chapter is bad and.. well is really bad. Anyways, I will try to type other chapters. I have up to chapter 10, but haven't typed any of them..

* * *

After Goku left Li Yan in the kitchen, she sighed.

Then, after a few moments she remembered the state

Hakkai and Gojyo left in and that the little monkey was

on his way to their room.

She practically jumped up from her seat as she yelled

for Goku. But the boy, being very involved with his

task, didn't even notice her yell.

He opened the door to Hakkais room took a step in and

froze. His eyes wide with shock and horror. He stood

there staring, unable to move. His feet seemed glued

to the floor.

Meanwhile, before the rather rude interruption...

After that nice little kiss, Gojyo straddled the

healer and started a slow grind. Hakkai moaned a long,

throaty moan and met the kappa's rhythm quickly, even

speeding up the pace considerably. They were both in

mid-moan when Gojyo leaned over and caught Hakkais

lip in a rough kiss. Into this kiss, Gojyo poured his

love and passion. The intensity of it caused Hakkai to

be aroused further, and he bucked.

Satisfied with the reaction, the kappa moves from

Hakkais lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses in

his wake. At his neck, he sucked, licked, kissed and

bite until Hakkai could take it no more and begged

Gojyo for nothing in particular.

Just then, he door opens. But because of their lust

filled bodies, they didn't, or rather couldn't hear

Goku's entry. Moments after they began to feel a draft

and looked over. Hakkai gasped and blushed deeply,

letting out one of his famous 'Oh my's. Gojyo

chuckled, "Oops, I forgot to lock the door 'Kai."

"I see that," replied Hakkai in a soft and slightly

annoyed voice. "Close the damn door, stupid monkey,"

Gojyo ordered. But Goku just stood there staring at

the spot that the two men met. Just as the kappa was

about to get up, Yi Lan was heard yelling down the

hall after Goku.

She stopped at the open door and saw Goku, then looked

past him and saw what he was staring at. She gasped,

blushed as deeply, if not deeper, the Hakkai, and

turned her head away. The imprint of them being

intimate together was burned in her mind.

"Goku, hurry up and get out of their room..." But he

didn't budge. She was forced to enter the room, grab

his wrist and physically pull him out, closing the

door behind her.


End file.
